theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaune Arc
"No.. This can't be happening.." -Jaune as he hears about The Keepers being disbanded. Jaune Arc, a strange man first seen on Tatooine. Where he defeated Sharok'Vivi in a duel. The mans goals and drive is unknown, but one thing is sure. Stand in his way and he WILL strike you down. Biography Childhood Jaune was born into a lesser known noble family on Alderaan. They were considered a gray zone in their alignment since they helped both sides equally, and didn’t let the one action counter the other.''' The family had a special way of looking at power. Power decided everything. If one was strong, they were important. The family saw that helping both sides, could cause them to grow faster than if they chose one over the other. Jaune was born into the main branch of the family, born to be the Heir of the House of Arc. The part of the family that was considered to be the strongest, something Jaune wasn’t. They believed that each and every single living thing, was given a unique amount of power once they were born. This amount of power would translate into how much power they would have when they grew older. Out of the 17 born in the year Jaune was born, Jaune had been the weakest in the last 40 years. As he grew up, everyone looked down on him. Even losing the love of his parents. As he grew older, his family began being harsher on him, since he showed no indication of him growing stronger. His only way of comfort, came from the gardeners in the house. Giving him the proper knowledge on how to act and live. Taken away At the age of nine, Jaune was finally taken away by a Jedi to train on tython. Unknown to Jaune, he was force sensitive. Something that his parents had kept from him, they had even went as far as to deny the various other Jedi’s requests to take him with them. As he became an initiate and trained with a Master he have long forgotten the name of, thing’s didn’t look up for him. He was told he had a lot of hidden potential, and that he was incredibly strong in the force. Though this didn’t help one bit, as he couldn’t be trained properly. As time went on, he steadily grew in strength and control. But his Masters went and came, not one deciding to stay permanently with him. Master Ayrad and the Keepers of First Knowledge It wasn’t until what would be his first permanent Master arrived, a Master Ayrad that worked for a small group of Jedi’s dedicated on finding every bit of knowledge that could help the Jedi Library. He taught Jaune most of what he knows, even helping him learning how to somewhat control his force powers. Since Ayrad himself had the same problems when he first began as an initiate. Jaune began training the Djem So form, since he liked his Master’s Shien form, but prefered something with a bit more punch to it. Seeds of Corruption The Infection The first seed of his downfall came in the form of an unknown infection. Having being sent on a mission with a group of other Jedi, to cure a fellow friend (See "Sanity"), Jaune was bitten by a strange dark creature on the planet of Voss. The creatures jaw was strong enough to break his left arm, but that wasn’t the worst. It was the infection that it brought with it. The area that they had went to, was considered dark and evil by the inhabitants of the area. Since there lived animals that fed off the force, slowly killing everything in the area. The infection literaly ate all the force around it, slowly eating through Jaune himself. Any attempt to heal the arm with the force, would result in his arm being healed but suddenly the infection would appear and eat away at the progress. Causing his bones to break again. It took five weeks for the group’s scientist to find a cure, though the infection still lingers in his blood. Sanity A good friend of Jaune and one of the main pillars in his group, a man named Sher'val with a very strange past. At a young age, Sher'val was kidnapped and his family murdered. He was placed in a sleeper agent facility. There he was implemented with a special control chip which was unable to be picked up by nearly all scanners. After a series of events, the base was raided and through an accident, the chip merged with his brain. Effectively creating an alternate personality, one of a true killer. After a long time, it seemed like Sher'val had made peace with his other personality. Creating a bond. But everything was fake, he had been manipulated. In a moment of weakness shortly after his "Death", the chip took over. Having being pumped with a special and heavily modified version of Kolto, one designed to prepare the sleeper agents. Which resulted in the chip taking over his body, the other personality had locked away Sher'val. The sleeper agent was awake. After a long search they finaly found him in the remains of the old sleeper agent facility, about to set lose an army of highly advanced killer droids. (Outfitted with shields that both blocked physical attacks and absorbed energy attacks, making the shield unpenetrateable.) After a fight with one of said droids, they managed to take it down by exploiting it's strengths. With Sher'val in their possession, they held a meeting with many different people from different force cultures. Their goal, to find a way to cure this strange "Disease". To remove the influence off the other personality. After a trip to an old ruin inside a dark forest on Voss, they succeded in curing Sher'val Darkness Growing Somehow a sith artifact had been placed on Coruscant, somewhere in the underground area. The artifact seduced people into doing things, affecting their actions. While the artifact eventualy was found and forever locked away in space, the damage had been done. All of those who had been in contact with the artifact had a small "Trojan horse" inside their head. Making it easier for other artifacts to influence them. Alone Again? <> Downfall Revanites An old master of the Group’s leader tricked him into betraying the Jedi Order, which ended with the group being destroyed and forbidden from ever contacting each other again. <> The Relic <> Trivia Theme Song